Together Again
by SJandDJ
Summary: While on a mission to check out the planet the team runs into someone unexpected. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.


**Title:** Together Again

**Author: **SJandDJ

**Summary: **While on a mission to check out the planet the team runs into someone unexpected. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and do not earn profit.

**Authors note:** Hi this is my first story, so I hope you like it! This is set after Enemy At the Gate so you know.

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, is anyone there?" Elizabeth asks, but is only met with silence. Where is everybody, and how in the world am I back at Atlantis, she thinks.

"Hello Dr. weir, my name is Annabelle."

"Wow where did you come from? Oh my gosh, you're an ancient!"

"You are correct, and I am here to help you. We have been watching you and your people for a long time, and saw how you sacrificed yourself for Atlantis, your people, and the people of this galaxy, multiple times. We have decided that we will let you ascend, take back your original human form, and we will allow you to keep your memories up to and including this conversation. Now we cannot put you on Atlantis when you take back human form, but we will place you on a planet where you will be found by your people. Would you like to do this Dr. Weir?"

"Yes, thank you!" was all she could say, at a loss for words.

"You are welcome, now close your eyes and relax. Just so you know you won't remember anything from this moment until you have woken up in your human form."

"Okay," was all she said before she closed her eyes.

**One week later**

"Rodney, hurry up we're suppose to gate out in two minutes. What's taking so long?"

"Calm down Sheppard, I'm ready now. Also to answer your question, I was, um, well ah rehearsing my proposal to Jennifer" Rodney said saying the last five words quickly and quietly.

"Really, you're gonna propose? Well good luck man. Oh and if she says yes, I better be the best man. Now come on we got to go"

"Thanks, and I'll consider making you my best man. After all I bet a lot of guys would want to be the best man for a genius."

"Zelenka is getting married?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. Now you're definitely not going to be the best man." Rodney said just as they meet Teyla and Ronan in front of the gate as it activates.

"Come on campers, we have to go," Sheppard say as he walks into the gate unusually happy.

"Elizabeth can you set the table while I prepare breakfast?"

"Of coarse Olivia, and thank you again for letting me stay with you and your family. I know it probably was because your husband is the leader here, but still, thanks. I really had no where else to go, because I can't back to my planet at the moment. Oh and thanks for the clothes as well."

"Your welcome Elizabeth, but you really need to stop thanking me. I mean it is the least I can do after you saved me from that man that had kidnapped me."

"Oh well I didn't really do anything but convince him that we would help him if he didn't hurt you. The table is ready so I'm just going to go get ready. I just realized I was still in my pajamas."

"Ok, and breakfast should be ready soon."

"Rodney shut up! Look we made it to the village, lets go talk to the villagers and see if there is anything worth trading for."

"Finally my feet are killing me!"

"We've only been walking for 5 minutes."

"Well I think there is a rock in my shoe and my feet are very sensitive. Also I think I go-"

"Rodney if you don't stop whining I am going to shove this lemon in your mouth!" Sheppard says as he pulls a lemon out of his pocket.

The team had been walking a little bit longer until they finally found the leader of the town.

Hello, my name is Elliot, and I am the leader of this village."

"Hi this is Teyla, Ronan, Rodney and I am John," he says as he shakes the mans hand. "We are travelers seeking trade."

"Ok well I was just about to go home and have breakfast with my wife and our guest, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, lead the way."

After walking for a few minutes they finally arrived to Elliot's home.

"Olivia I am back and we have a few more guests. Olivia this is John, Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney, they are travelers."

"Hello. Breakfast is ready, but our other guest is still getting ready so lets go to the kitchen and wait, I'll put some more plates on the table" She says as she leads them to the kitchen.

"Ok, while we wait we can talk about possible trade."

"Well the table is ready now so I am just going to go check on our other guest." She say before she leave the room and walks to Elizabeth's room. When she gets there she is about to knock on the door when it opens and Elizabeth steps out. "I was just coming to check on you. Anyway we have a few more people that my Elliot found with us for breakfast."

"Thank you for telling me. Now lets go have some food, I am starving." Elizabeth says as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Your welcome," Olivia says as they walk into the kitchen. Not noticing Elizabeth stop she continues talking. "Now that we are back we can eat breakfast," everyone was turning around to face the two women when Olivia began saying, "Everyone this is-" when she got cut off by John.

"Elizabeth?"

**Authors note:** Hi I hope you liked the first chapter, and please review (although you don't have to).


End file.
